


Reassuring

by Lady_Marquez93



Series: movie night...or is it? [11]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Job, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Sexual Content, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:30:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Marquez93/pseuds/Lady_Marquez93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I have my laptop back and here is the next chapter! It is a little longer then the others but that is because you had to wait a little longer too, have fun reading and let me k now what you think!</p><p>Fili and you decide to take away Kili's doubts for good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reassuring

''Well,'' you start when Dis gone,'' that went surprisingly ..... well.''

You look at Fili as he reaches out his hand to you and pulls you out of the fautteuil. You feel his arms snake around you and he kisses your cheek.

You lean back and look at him.

''Still, I wonder how she knows.''

''She is our mother, she raised us, we are an open book to her, like she said. The important thing is that she is behind us.'' He says.

From the corner of your eye you see Kili suddenly standing up and walking to the stairs, you loosen yourself from Fili and walks over to him.

''Are you okay?'' you ask.

''Yeah, I'm fine.'' He says without turning around or looking at you.

When Kili is out of sight, you turn around to Fili, he looks at you a little guiltily.

''I think it bothers him more than he is showing.''

''I was afraid of that.'' You say.

''We should let him know that we still want him.''

You get a smile on your lips and Fili laughs.

''You go ahead, I clean this up, then I come join you.''

You nod and run up the stairs, in the hall you call his name, when his head sticks around the corner of his bedroom door you smile at him alluring.

''What?'' He asks.

You walk up to him and pull him in your arms, your lips find his and the kiss is full of longing, lust and a hint of more. Kili lifts you up and walks with you to the bed, he slowly lays you down and you let yourself fall back on the mattress. Immediately you feel his lips on your neck while his hands push up your shirt and pulls it of you. His lips move to your collarbone and you feel his hand on your breast, it slips underneath your bra and he kneads your breast while his mouth closes over the fabric of the other. His tongue goes over it and you feel its ruggedness through your bra. Your fingers slide into his hair and you arch your back upwards.

''This has to go.'' Kili mutters.

You smile and sit up, Kili pulls the bra of you and throws it away. You will also sit on your knees and slowly slides his shirt up while your eyes look at each other. He smiles and when you are throwing away his shirt he leans in to kiss you, but you put your finger on his lips to stop him. He looks at you quizzically.

''I want you to do something for me,'' you say.

Kili nods and slowly you slide your fingers down over his chest.

''I want you to sit like this, exactly like this. Can you do that for me?''

Again he nods.

Kili looks at you through his lashes and your breath lingers by the look in his eyes. Your hand goes back to your pants and you open it, you slide it down slowly. You see Kili has trouble to do as you asked but he manages to keep his eyes on you. When you push your pants down you lean over to kiss him passionately on the lips.

When you lean back, he chases after your lips and you laugh .

You sit down at the edge of the bed with a fluid motion to pull your pants and slip all the way down. You suddenly feel two lips on your shoulder and look at him sternly. Kili grins and goes back into his position on the bed. You walk to the edge of the bed and stand behind it, Kili follows you with his eyes, but you shake your head.

Kili looks ahead and slowly you climb on the bed. You sit behind him and using a small jerk you pull his pants and boxer off him. Kili is startled by the sudden movement and looks at you over his shoulder. You crawl between his legs and pushes them further apart.

''Eyes ahead, darling.'' You whisper in his ear and you lick it.

Kili shudders and you feel a chill go through his body. Your hands come down on his shoulders and you massage it . He moans and leans into the touch. Your hands go down and they slide across his shoulder blades, then go over his upper arms.

''Shooting arrows with your bow has made you strong.'' you say and ensures that there is admiration in your voice.

Your hands go up again and via his shoulder blades, they go to his back you curl your fingers into his side and press your thumbs into his lower back. Kili moans and arches his back.

''That feels so good.'' He says.

''I'm going to make you feel even better.'' You say sensual in his ear.

Your hands go further down and you put them on his hips, you push your hips forward and when you make contact, he presses his hips backwards. You groan and close your eyes for a moment to enjoy the feeling to have him so close . Despite the fact that you have chosen Fili you're glad you can continue to enjoy Kili too.

Your hands wander down even further and they slip into the V of his hips, right past his erection while you kiss his shoulder blades. Kili rotates his hips to get your hands where he so desperately wants them. You smile against his skin and then draw a line with your nail against the skin under his testicles . Kili moans loudly.

''God, y / n.''

'' You like that?''

''Yes.'' He says breathlessly.

You repeat the movement a few times until you hear his breathing speed up and he moves his hips again.

''Look at your right.'' You say.

Kili does what you say and he suddenly is confronted with his reflection. His eyes open wide when he notices that the mirror is large enough to show the entire bed. He looks at you and lets his eyes go over your body, all pressed against his. Your eyes find each other and you see the lust in it. You turn your face and look at his profile, he licks his lips and you bite into his shoulder.

''Although I have chosen Fili I want you to know that I still want you. I'm going to make you feel so good, Kili.'' You whisper.

Your hands go to his shaft and you take it gently in your hands, you move them slowly back and forth and you can see from the corner of your eye that he follows what you do through the mirror. You keep your hands moving slowly and alternate it with some faster movements up and down, then you squeeze in his shaft, followed by just holding it loosely in your hands. You feel that Kili moves his hips forward and pushes his cock in your hands, moving a little faster.

''Yeah, that's it, fuck my hands, push your dick in the tight hole I have for you.'' You pant in his ear.

Kili moans and you move your hips along in the same rhythm pushing his hard dick into your hands.

''Does it feel like you are inside me, fucking me in my dripping pussy?''

''Yes.''

''God, I'm so wet for you right now, so wet.''

Although you knew he would come you still freeze when you feel two fingers slipping inside you. You look in the mirror and lock eyes with Fili. The blue of his eyes is hazed with lust and you feel that he looks straight through you.

''Y / N. ...'' you hear Kili's desperate moan. 

It brings you back to your senses and you strengthen your grip on Kili's cock but you stay connected with those intense blue eyes of Fili. Kili thrust back into your hands and you see Fili following his move flawlessly.

''We've got company.'' You say and Kili also turns his head and Fili's eyes shift from yours to that of his little brother. 

''Fee ....'' 

''She's right, Kee, she is soaking wet, feels so good.'' 

Your eyes go over the three bodies in the mirror who move with each other rhythmically as if they are one. Fili's fingers then leave the warm hot inside of you and in the mirror you can see he distances himself from you and turns around. One moment you ask yourself whether he may leave but then he lets himself fall on his back and your breath catches in your throat as you realize what he wants to do. Still, he surprises you as he wriggles upwards and not stops at your intimate place but also wriggles under Kili's legs. You hear how Kili's breath falters when he suddenly sees his brother between his legs.

''Hey, brother,'' he says,'' you are so beautiful like this.''

''Fee ....'' it sounds broken.

''I want to suck you.'' Fili says and you groan by the lust in his voice.

''What ....'' Kili can barely comprehend what is happening.

''Please, let me suck you, Kee. I want to feel that beautiful dick in my mouth.''

You look in the mirror when Kili bends forward grabs the headboard for support. You see that his arms under Fili Kili's legs wriggles and he leans on his elbows so he looks right at Kili's hard dick, but before he takes it in his mouth does he looks at you in the mirror.

''Ride me.''

Your in the mirror and your eyes go over his body and you see his hard erection standing upwards, you lick your lips and nod.

You slide back and you groan when his erection slides between your legs, you put a hand on Kili's hip of who now sits hunched over and put his hands for support. At the head end of the bed. There escape little sighs and moans from between his lips. You feel his hips move forward and backward under your hand. Your other hand curls around Fili's dick and you place it against your wet opening. When you are about to sink on it Kili suddenly eases back, his dick falling from Fili's mouth.

''Wait.'' he says.

You freeze, hovering above Fili a little and see Kili glance at you over his shoulder.

''Wat?'' you ask, sounding confused.

''I want to turn around, I want.....''

You raise your eyebrows, not following him.

''He wants to watch while you ride me,'' Fili says,'' he wants to watch how my dick disappears in your wet pussy, how I fill you up, don't you Kee?''

''Yes.'' Kili whispers.

You shudder at the brothers words and nod your head. Carefully Kili comes up and he turns around, Fili let himself fall on his back while Kili sits astride his head He slips easily into Fili's mouth again and you and Kili both moan, Kili because of the sudden heat and wetness and you because of the sight of it. Fili takes him in his mouth completely, then all the way out until the tip almost slips out, then you see his tongue peeking out and he lets it run around the tip. The latter drives Kili totally wild, every time his breath falters in his throat, and his movements are a little jerky.

''Go on.'' Kili encourages you, voice souding broken.

You nod and sink down on Fili's length and when you are completely filled you lay your head back and take a deep breath. Apparently it takes too long and Fili rolls his hips up. It is unexpected and it sends a tingle through your body and your response is that you groan low in your throat. 

You feel your blood flow quicker and your heart beat faster as you watch Fili pleasures his younger brother with his tongue and fingers, and it excites you extremely, more than you expected and you move faster, bouncing up and down in his lap. Fili also groans and rolls his hips up into you and he scrapes over that wonderful place inside you and you find your climax is already close. You glace at Kili and you see that his eyes are almost fixated on the place where you and his brother are connected, you can see his chest rapidly raise and fall through the excitement it causes him. You lean back so that he can have a better look and so that Fili can go deeper with every roll up of his hips. 

''Mahal, she is so wet for you, Fee,'' he murmurs,''fuck, I can see her juices all over your dick, the way she takes you in, Fee....''

For a moment your eyes lock and his pupils are blown wide with lust, then he leans forward, placing one hand next to Fili's hip and his other starts playing with your breast. When you feel his lips closing around the nipple of the other you moan. Your hands come up to tangle in his long dark locks to keep him there. Due to the administrations of the brothers you feel your climax approaching quickly. Fili's dick makes contact with your pleasure spot with each roll of his hips. You put your head on Kili's head and moan desperately. Fili notices that you're close and rolls up into you faster, harder and deeper. You lean back again and set your hands on Fili's knees to let him go deeper. Then you feel two hands on the inside of your thighs and they pull you open more.

''Lick her, Kee.'' Fili mutters.

Almost immediately you feel a tongue fondling your clit, it's too much for you, and with a cry you reach your climax. You pull tightly together around Fili's length and your nails anchor in his knees. Fili groans lengthy as your muscles clamp tightly around him and he soon comes to a climax too. He moans and groans around Kili, who in turn, groans and sends vibrations inside you.

''Fuck'' you call,'' guys, please, I can not ....''

It does not take long before Kili is also coming and he buries his head in Fili's stomach, he is still sensitive and automatically his hips jerk up and he pushes himself into you.

''Christ.'' You gasp.

You slowly get of Fili and let yourself fall gasping on the bed. Kili lets himself fall beside you and you turn on your side, supporting your head with your hand. You smile when you see that Fili does the same and the both of you look at Kili.

When he opens his eyes, he looks at you alternately.

''That was .... unbelievable.'' He gasps.

You and Fili look at each other and nod, at the same time you lean forward and kiss his throat, Kili giggles a bit and grabs your thighs.

''We belong together, Kili.'' You whisper in his ear.

''All three of us.'' Fili whispers in the other.

Kili nods and you know he has a smile on his face.

''And no matter what happens; we will always stay together.'' You say.

''Always, just the three of us.'' Fili agrees.

''All for one and one for all.''Kili says suddenly.

You and Fili both come up and look at him and Kili blushes from his reference to the movie, then you all laugh.

Suddenly you're very tired and your eyes are slowly closing. You feel someone gently pulling and pushing you and when you open your eyes again you see two bright blue eyes smiling at you. You feel how Kili curls his solid body around you and pulls you simultaneously against him. You turn your head and look at him. He leans forward to give you a kiss on your bare shoulder. 

''Sleep, my dear.'' He says.

You nod and turn around again, Kili laces his fingers with yours on your stomach and Fili laces his fingers together with your other hand. He gives it a kiss and you sigh content. The last thing you see before you fall asleep are the most beautiful blue eyes you know.


End file.
